The One
by serena7900
Summary: Draco likes Harry. But thinks Harry hates him. sorry i suck at summarys. DM/HP. My first story. ABANDONED!
1. Getting together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K.

Warning this is SLASH! If you don't like it then leave.

**The One**

The one person I love will never love me back.

The one person I wish to be with will never know how I feel.

**THE ONE **I wish to be with for all eternity will never understand. So why do I care so much for this one person, because they know me. The real me. So why should I complain.

HP/DM

Harry never notices me. But each day he just scowls at me. As I eat. As I walk past him in the hall. As I study in the library.

Harry and I have at least one thing in common. Quidditch. Next week we have a match against Ravenclaw. I can't wait to see what their new seeker can do. I think Harry's going to be there. He has a habit of coming to all the quidditch games.

HP/DM

We won the game today! Harry seemed very happy by the end of the game. He actually looked concerned when I almost fell off my broom. I was shocked to say to least. The Ravenclaw's seeker was so terrible it was almost funny…almost. He almost injured all the players on the pitch. Maybe he'll have luck next time all he needs is a bit of practice.

"Today is a pop quiz I hope you've all studied the content of this lesson to your fullest extent." McGonagall said. Gods can't we ever have a quiz without her looking at Granger as if to say 'Granger pass this quiz so I can give the house more points'. I hate that look. The rest of the class groaned as the words came out of McGonagall's mouth. I hate this class.

HP/DM

I was walking down the corridor when I heard the sound of a door closing. When I turn the corner I see a broom closet closing. As I walk to pull it open I hear the sound of Filch coming. "Did you find anyone in this corridor my sweet." Shit! The closet door opens and then I'm pulled into the closet. "Quiet". I stay quiet until I heard Filch leave. Then I turn around and look who just saved me from detention. It's Harry. "Thank You." was all I could think to say. "Your welcome." I turned to leave then I turned back around and asked "Why?" He didn't answer me the way I had expected him to answer. He kissed me. I stood their speechless I stared at him. Then I kissed him back. He deepened the kiss. When we broke apart for air. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his. Then he slowly kissed me again.

I took him to the common room and we talked for hours about what might happen in the future.

HP/DM

AN: Thank you please review. This is my first drarry fic so I would like to know how I can make it better.


	2. Helping hands

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K.

Warning this is SLASH! If you don't like it then leave.

"Hi Harry!" I greet my boyfriend as we pass in the hall. "Hi!" he replies. I'm happy that my friends don't disapprove of him. That would put a lot of strain on me right now. Harry's friends though aren't used to me being nice to them so it's funny to watch them get protective and ready to fight every time I say hi to Harry. I wish they could be more accepting. I think my friends are more accepting because they knew I had a crush on Harry for a while. Hmm. I wonder how they found out?

HP/DM

"Harry, you can't be serious about Malfoy. Please tell me your not. I can't stand him. He's an arrogant spoiled git." Weasley complains. Wow! Just because it's me he doesn't want to see Harry happy some friend he is!

"Ron, shut up. He's not arrogant and he is not spoiled. Just because he used to pick on you is no reason to be mean to him. At least he's trying to make an effort to be nice to you and all you do is criticize him. Hermione don't you dare even think about saying anything about him. He is not a death-", I can hear Harry's voice.

I drown out the rest of the conversation and go to the hospital wing which is in down the hall. (Crabbe turned Goyle into a puppy during Transfiguration) As I walk past them their conversation stops. "Hi." I say as if I hadn't heard a thing they were talking about. "Hi!" I get from a relieved Harry. "Where are you going?" "To see if Goyle is ok." I reply to Granger's question. "Do you think you could come with me, Pomfrey didn't know what to do last time I went up?" "Sure" they all reply.

As we make our way down the corridor other students stare at us. Finally, we are at the Hospital Wing. When we enter we see Pomfrey bustling about trying to see how to turn Goyle back to a human again. "Do you think he'll be alright?" I ask her. "Soon as I can find out what spell was used." That helped. "Granger do you think there are any books in the library that would help." "Yes. Would you like us to help?". "The more help the better. Do you want to help you don't have to?" I ask. "I will" "Count me in!" "I will but only because they are ok ferret." was weasels reluctant reply.

HP/DM

Madame Prince was standing next to us almost the entire time we were in the library. It was amusing at first but now it's getting old. As I reach for another book she's over my shoulder again. I could easily hate her. As I turned the page Granger jumps up and almost yells, "I found it!".

HP/DM

At the Hospital Wing we sat on the bed opposite Goyle and watched as Her-Granger tells Madame Pomfrey what to do for certain spells that might have caused Goyle to change into a puppy. Finally Pomfrey started to change Goyle back to Goyle. It took about 15 minutes. As we watched Crabbe came into the hospital wing. He sat on the bed next to Weasley. Finally when Goyle was back to normal Crabbe and I went over to him and gave him a hug to welcome him back. Crabbe started to apologize over and over again. I was just happy to have my friend back. Then I turned to Granger "Thank you for helping. You didn't have to but it would have taken me six times as long as it took you thanks.: hesitantly I gave her a small hug. Weasley looked like he was going to pass out. Harry looked amused and Pomfrey smiled then went to check on another patient. Then I turned to Weasley "Thanks. I know you don't like me but you helped any way, so I owe you one" then Weasley passed out. I began to snicker softly and Harry just out and out laughed. Hermione was trying hard not to laugh.

HP/DM

AN: This part of the story was fun to write.

Question: What animagus should Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise be?


	3. Were's Harry

-1So we all know I do not own any of the characters they all belong to JK. GOOD. XD

Thanks for the review

GataAgua: Harry should be a collie. Draco seems like a raccoon. Ron's like a mutt.  
Hermoine is a badger. Pansy should be a mole. Blaise can be a peacock.  
HPDM

A week after the Golden Trio and I did research we decided that we would try to get along. Weasley is still a little confused about the whole I owe you one thing but then again it's Weasley.

I'm on my way to meet up with Hermione(which she now lets me call her) so we can study for potions. Hopefully I can get a higher grade than her. Then maybe dad will by me the new Nimbus 2008. This broom you can customize so it's perfect for you. I wonder where Harry is I haven't seen him in a while.

HP/DM

Hermione is already at our table when I get to the library. She was probably here all morning. "Hey! Do you know what were supposed to study exactly? He never really specified what this quiz is supposed to be on."

"I know I think were supposed to study the entire chapter." she replies to my question. "Draco can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you dating Harry if you've always hated him? Sorry."

"I never really hated him. I just didn't like that he refused my friendship in first year. It was the first time someone refused me anything really. It was weird and I didn't like the feeling that I got when he said 'I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks.' Oh well hopefully that's all passed. Have you seen Harry recently I haven't seen him the last couple of days. I'm worried about him. I haven't even seen him in the Great Hall for his meals."

"I saw him earlier this morning he was talking about going to Madame Pomfrey. How about we go up and check on him?"

HP/DM

As we walk down the hall I can hear other students whispering about why Draco Malfoy is walking with a muggle born. I can already hear the rumors going around . I wonder who's going to start the rumor, Pansy Parkinson or Lavender Brown!

We are almost to the hospital wing when Pansy comes up to me. "What are you doing with _HER_ Draco? I thought you loved me!" I think I'm going to through up. She can't possibly be serious.

"When did I ever even indicate that I, a Malfoy, loved you. The very thought makes me ill. Please leave us alone I don't think I can stand to look at you. Come on Hermione".

"Draco, what is she talking about?"

"My mom wants me to marry her and I told her I wouldn't do it. So she kept encouraging Pansy that I actually loved her. I have tried a million times at least to get her to leave me alone. Sorry you had to hear that, sometimes I just want to pull out my hair because of her. Come on lets go see my Harry,"

(Hermione's POV)

I wonder what's going on through his head. I would have put a stop to Pansy's constant interaction. Then again my mom would respect my wishes when it came to who I would marry to. Hmmm. "Draco what would you do if I told you I have a way to get Pansy off your back?"

"I would do anything as long as what you do doesn't actually kill her."

(back to Draco's POV)

As I listen to Hermione's plan I realize that I never want to get on her bad side ever again. "Brilliant! Remind me _**never**_ to piss you off!"

HP/DM

When we get to the Hospital Wing we went straight to Harry. "Hi guys! Can you please tell Madame Pomfrey to let me go? She won't even tell me what's wrong!!!"

"I'll go see what's going on okay." with that I leave the two of them alone so they can talk about what might be wrong.

HP/DM

Now were is …" Madame Pomfrey can you tell me what's wrong with Harry he's really worried."

"It seems that Harry has come to his inheritance. So he will have to stay over night. You can stay with him if you like but I have a few questions for you."

"Ok" is all I say.

"Are you a magical creature? If yes what"

"Yes and I'm a veela. Would you like to guess who my mate is or can you tell?"

"Potter. So you know Potter is a dark elf. Since he doesn't know yet I'll let you tell him."

HP/DM

AN: review so I know how I'm doing so far.

AN 2: sorry I've taken so long to update I had writers block.


	4. MEMO

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I plan on updating soon. First I have to read the last couple of chapters.

I also wanted to add that if I can't think of something new soon I will put the story up for adoption. So if anyone's interested then please then let me know.

The poem in the first chapter is mine so please ask if your going to use it in any of your stories.

Thank you,

Serena7900

P.S. If anyone wants to give me some advice for what I should do in the next chapter email me at or .com


	5. Explanation

-1"Harry… I found out what's going on" I say. I wonder what his reaction will be.

"What is it?" He asks. He sniffs the air. Hmmm. "You smell good. Are you wearing any cologne?"

"No. Harry… Pomfrey said… Hermione can we talk alone for a moment please." Uh-oh I'm going to get it later if I don't tell her." Harry… Pomfrey said that you came to your inheritance, you're an elf. A dark elf to be exact."

"What are dark elves…dose that mean I'm dangerous." o.o; How dose he not know what a dark elf is? " How in this world do you not know what and elf is? I thought everyone knew what they were."

"Draco, I was raised by muggles who hate magic, of course I don't know what an elf is." I probably should remember this. We talked about him _never _going back to his relatives house. I wonder why I ever thought he was a selfish, self-centered, arrogant person.

"Draco… what's an elf?"

"An elf is a creature that has higher senses than humans. They are strong, they can smell things WAY better than anyone I've ever met, they are fast and they have excellent eye sight. By the way you probably won't need your glasses much longer. See if you can see without them." I explain. "Oh! And they have soul mates."

"Okay…wait did you say I have a soul mate? How would I tell if they were my soul mate? Do they have to be an elf? Do I get to choose my soul mate? What if they don't like me?" the questions rush out and sound like a bunch of gibberish. I ask him to repeat himself slower so I can understand what he's saying.

" Harry you will be able to tell your soul mate by smell. They will smell appealing to you. They don't have to be an elf. And you definitely do not get to choose your soul mate." I explain.

"You smell good dose that mean you're my soul mate?"

"Harry, I always smell good. But yes I'm your soul mate and you are mine considering I'm a veela." I wonder if he wanted to know.

HP/DM

AN: I'm sorry this chapter was late and that It's so short. School has become a hassle now because all the free time I would be updating is now spent studying for regents and finals. _OH JOY!!!_(note the sarcasm). I'll update soon as I can and if you have any ideas just e-mail me :

marceshia at yahoo . com

they wont let me put the whole thing together, srry.


End file.
